


the cruelty of fate

by Writers_clock



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Bisexual Link (Legend of Zelda), Bisexual Zelda (Legend of Zelda), But there’s gonna be romance I promise, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Link (Legend of Zelda), Heavy Angst, ITS TRAGIC, Like really slow, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link and Impa are best friends okay, Link lowkey just vibes with being a guy he don’t care, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realllyyyyyy slow, Sad, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, So much angst, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Violence, Zelda needs a hug ok I love her, alternate universe - Link goes back in time, gender doesn’t matter in Hyrule, kind of???, mainly focused on the friendships ngl, more on that later, rivals to lovers (kind of????), soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_clock/pseuds/Writers_clock
Summary: Link wakes up to find he’s just been appointed as Zelda’s personal bodyguard. This doesn’t make sense: he’s already lived through this, and he’s fairly certain he almost died saving her. Maybe this time, he can save everyone.Impa has never been afraid to dispose to threats to her princess. She doesn’t think Link is one, but then again, his actions never line up. She would do anything for Zelda... and something doesn’t seem right.
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. a goddess’s apology

_ “Some people are born to fight,” the goddess murmured. She watched them fight - oh, how they fought so beautifully - with sadness in her eyes. The boy with arrows in his back, with war in his heart. The girl with guilt that had settled so deep in her bones she had lost sight of anything else. They fought - oh, how they fought - with hope, with the last glimmers of humanity. _

__ _ “Some people,” she continued, “are born time and time again, only to fight the same battle.” Their souls were tired, so very tired. “And the darkness always rises up to meet them.” The Calamity had already risen. It was too late. She was too late. But perhaps she didn’t have to be. _

__ _ “In another time, the boy with a sword for a heart died at a young age. That is to be expected for someone so young, so reckless.” The goddess held him now, his soul barely clinging to the mortal world. His princess hugged his body and cried. “He knows too much, the boy with tired eyes, the kid with resilience to rival the ocean. But perhaps his knowledge will be enough - just enough - for them to survive.” _

__ _ She swapped them, easily, easily. “The boy before the war, before the sword, and the boy who lay unconscious, his body failing him. The boy before the war would sleep for a hundred years, and earn the memories of a past he could have lived.” Time meant nothing to her. The goddess placed the boy in the failing body, in the Shrine of Resurrection. _

__ _ “The boy after the war,” she continued, cradling his soul in her arms, “the one clinging to the hope that his princess will survive… he will cry out his warning, he will use his knowledge of the months leading to his death to perhaps change it. Two separate realities, hanging on by a thread.” _

__ _ She mustered her strength to see a glimpse of the future for the boy in the shrine. He would wake, and he would gain his strength, and he would glimpse into what could’ve been his past. He would defeat the great evil, and he would save his princess. _

__ _ But as she looked at the war-riddled boy, the one in a past free from evil, she saw nothing. Nothing but darkness. _

__ _ “This is all I can do for you,” she murmured, placing a kiss on his head as she pushed the soul back through time. “Make me proud, Link.” _

__ _ The goddess closed her eyes, and prayed. _

  
  


Link woke with a start. His head throbbed as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He had to defeat the guardians, protect the princess… but he was safe? He was in the barracks, and the soldiers around him slept, and he was okay?

“Link?” One of the captains glanced at him. “You okay there buddy?”

Link reached for the sword - he tried to. But the sword was nowhere to be seen. He leapt out of bed, expecting an attack. This had to be some sort of trick. The castle had been taken over by the Calamity, this was some sort of trick.

“Get some rest. I hear the King’s assigning you to be the princess’s bodyguard. Guess he was really impressed with your skills!” the captain chuckled. Link stared in stunned silence.

_ “It is alright, Link,”  _ a voice reassured him. This was one he recognized - it was the voice from the sword, the voice of the goddess.  _ “You have another chance.” _

Link paused to comprehend this, laying back in his bed. The goddess had done something, placed him in the past. Let him try to defeat Ganon again. Let him live. Gave him a second chance.

He couldn’t waste it.

The night slipped away, and Link rose from bed without a wink of sleep. He pulled on his armor in silence, even as soldiers around him jeered and congratulated him. He couldn’t say anything, not when he knew so much, not when there was nothing yet for him to say. His breakfast passed much the same, until he saw her again.

Princess Zelda did not yet have her scars. She did not have the ache of the war in her eyes, nor the wisdom she would gain. Still, she looked… saddened, the ceremonial dress drooping off her features. King Rhoam kept speaking, knighting Link… it was all an ordeal he had experienced before. He knew when to bow, he knew when to kneel. What mattered right now was the princess.

The ceremony ended, and he followed her dutifully through the castle. Behind him was Impa. Oh, how he’d missed Impa; he wasn’t sure what happened to her, but he was glad she was alright now. She was a royal advisor, and one of Zelda’s only friends.

“So you’re the princess’s bodyguard?” Impa tilted her head at Link. He stared back with indifference, but inside he was happy to see her. “Well? Are you gonna answer me?” she demanded.

Link kept his silence. That was what he had to do. He knew if he spoke, he would reveal too much, and the world would lose hope. He knew if he spoke now, people would expect him to always speak, and he refused. Not with so many eyes on him.

“Impa, leave him be,” Zelda called. Link and Impa both looked towards her. “He is quiet most of the time. And yes, he’s my new… bodyguard.” She stopped walking and turned to face him. There were no feelings for him in her stare; neither good nor bad. He supposed that was better than the distaste that would develop. 

“You better protect her, or you’ll have to answer to me!” Impa threatened. Link raised his eyebrows ever-so-slightly, almost imperceptibly, and nodded. Though Impa didn’t look particularly scary, she was a sight to behold in battle. 

“Impa!” Zelda scolded. 

“Whaaaat? I’m just letting him know,” Impa huffed. Zelda looked between the two of them and sighed, turning to walk away. “Hey! Princess! Wait up!” Impa skidded to Zelda’s side. “Where are you going?”

“To my study, to prepare for the trip tomorrow. We’re gathering supplies to fix the Divine Beasts, and make them suitable for the pilots,” she explained. A ghost of frustration haunted her face. “That is, if we can convince everyone to join us.”

“They gotta! Calamity Ganon could rise up at any…” as Impa saw Zelda’s pained look, she quickly changed the subject. “Anyway! Who are the candidates? I know Urbosa is one, but who else?” Zelda smiled at her friend’s pitiful attempt to change the subject off of Calamity Ganon. 

“Princess Mipha of the Zora, Revali of the Rito, and Daruk of the Gorons. Our plan is to visit Mipha first, then make our way around to the rest of them counterclockwise. It minimizes travel time,” she explained. “But first, we need enough materials to fix the Divine Beasts. Then we’ll send soliders ahead to time, along with some researchers to get the Divine Beasts in good shape. Then I’ll…” she trailed off, shooting Link a glance. “I guess Link and I will visit them one by one.” 

“While I’m stuck here at the castle? Boring,” Impa groaned. “Please please please let me go with you?” Impa clasped her hands together as she begged the princess. It was a good idea. After all, knowing what he did, he would have to do a  _ lot  _ of fighting. Perhaps while he was at each Divine beast, he could arm them in some way - make it easier to defeat the monsters he knew Calamity Ganon would place in them. He didn’t quite know what they were, but something had to have stopped the champions from helping. He knew that they hadn’t been corrupted - the Divine beasts hadn’t attacked - but they hadn’t helped either. He internally cursed. Why couldn’t he have known more?

Zelda giggled. “I don’t see why not. I’m sure my father will approve on having-”

“Approve what?” King Rhoam’s voice thundered through the hall. Link and Impa immediately kneeled. Out of the corner of his eyes, Link saw Zelda take a step back and bow her head.

“Impa… was hoping to accompany me to each of the Divine Beasts. As a form of extra protection,” Zelda stammered. She squeezed her hands. “In case of any monster attacks. I’m sure I’ll be safe with her and Link.”

King Rhoam grunted. “Very well.” His next words were directed at Impa and Link. “Be sure that my daughter completes her duties and prays every morning and night. The Divine Beasts may be important, but focusing on awaking her power is  _ priority number one. _ ”

Link gritted his teeth. When he glanced at Impa, he saw she shared the sentiment. Zelda was trying harder than anyone to do her part for the war - or at least, she  _ will. _

“I understand my duties, father,” Zelda replied. Her words held none of the spark, the  _ spirit  _ that made Zelda who she was. Link barely managed to mask his frustration. He would obey his king, but his priority was Zelda.

The princess who nearly died for him.

“See to it that you do,” King Rhoam said gruffly, marching away. Link and Impa stood slowly, watching him leave.

“Prick,” Impa muttered under her breath, so quietly that only Link could hear.

“Hmm?” 

“Nothing, princess,” she covered quickly, patting Zelda’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s pick out some food to bring! I’m not eating apples every day.” Zelda smiled tiredly as Impa tugged her hand and they began to walk towards the kitchens. 

Link touched his sword, expecting to feel the magic of the Master Sword react at his fingertips. Nothing happened, however; his weapon was just a simple sword. He’d have to get used to not having the security of the Master Sword.

Zelda and Impa spoke in hushed voices up ahead, clearly discussing something they didn’t want Link to hear. He respected their wishes, trailing just behind them but far enough he couldn’t make out their whispers. 

He knew what would happen tomorrow, when they went to collect the materials. A horde of monsters would appear, along with a corrupted guardian. Soldiers would die, and they would fight, but overall they would win.

Link wouldn’t allow more needless deaths. But for now, he had to protect the princess. He had to stay by her side.

At nightfall, he would leave.

The day crawled by slowly, filled with Impa trying to distract Zelda and the two of them preparing for the next. Link’s nerves got worse and worse as time passed. By the time he left Zelda at her room, he was practically jittery.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Perhaps it was because this was confirmation that he had been through all this before. Perhaps it was that he and the soldiers had struggled in that fight, and he was now going there alone.

He was determined, however. Luckily, his destination was near. Two hours by horseback, then two hours back. That left him scarcely three hours to fight all those monsters and the guardian. By himself.

He would be fine. He had to be.

The night was buzzing with activity. Bugs and creatures and keese that swooped towards him. Still, if he could sneak up on them, he might be able to take down a majority of the monsters without too much of a struggle.

He had opted out of his armor, and instead wore typical trousers and a shirt. It allowed him to move quickly and quietly. He has forgotten how hard it was to move in armor. He would just have to be extra careful not to get hit.

Especially by the skeletons.

He snuck up on the first group with relative ease. They were sleeping by a fire, with fish roasting on spears. Link crept forward, the darkness masking him, then he raised his sword over their throats. They died, one by one, and Link took their loot. He could sell it, or perhaps create elixirs.

The next horde began to awaken as he slit their throats. He hurried on, quickly ending them before hunting down the next group.

Link had almost arrived at the next group when he heard a familiar buzz, followed by clinking. His eyes widened and he turned to see the red light of a guardian pointing straight at him.

He held up his shield before he realized that he didn’t have the Hylian shield, and he would most likely be creamed by the beam. Before he could react, he was tackled to the ground by a strange figure, narrowly avoiding the guardian’s attack. He reflexively held up his sword to react, but paused as a voice hissed, “Are you  _ crazy _ ?”

_ Impa?  _

“Say something, nitwit,” Impa growled, pulling Link down into the bushes. “Never mind. If you say something we’re all dead. That’s a  _ guardian.  _ And what are you even doing out here? It’s the dead of night!” Link didn’t dignify that with a response. It was obvious he had been followed, and Impa would have a lot of questions. If he didn’t say anything, he was sure she would rat him out. This was a tough situation.

But first, the guardian.

“Don’t you dare go out there!” Impa yelled as he lept forward from the bush. “You’ve got to be  _ shitting  _ me!” Despite her words of indiganation, Impa readied her blade. “You better have a good reason for this,’ she grumbled as the guardian turned towards them.

He rolled his eyes and charged.

The guardian tried to smack Link with one of it’s legs, but he moved too quickly, striking at the joint between the leg and the body. It flashed red as it was hit. Impa noted his style and copied him. With their combined efforts, the guardian was knocked over.

Link stabbed his sword into the core, underneath the guardian. It righted itself quickly nearly crushing Link as he lept back. He glanced over, but Impa seemed to be fine. The guardian’s feet dug into the soft ground, as if preparing for something.

_ A spin attack!  _ These attacks were especially deadly. Before the guardian could attack, Link shoved Impa out of the way. It’s blades cut into his back and he fell forward, but Impa seemed unharmed.

“Link! Are you alright?” Impa’s voice was panicked. He simply nodded, and spun to slash at the guardian once more while it recuperated. Once more, with his and Impa’s combined efforts, they managed to breifly flip it before it righted itself. The guardian now pointed it’s eye at Link, the red laser directly over his chest. “Duck!” yelled Impa. He held up his hand and narrowed his eyes. There was a split second moment before the attack, where he could dodged and counter.

The beam caught his arm as he lept out of the way, but Link managed to avoid most of it. He dashed forward, jumping high into the air before stabbing his sword directly into the eye of the guardian. Sparks flew as it lost power and stopped moving.

“Link! Are you okay?” Impa darted towards him, pulling his arm towards her. “You… you’re an  _ idiot!  _ What are you doing out here?!” Link paused to consider his options. If he said nothing, Impa would certainly reveal what had happened and he could even be demoted. He couldn’t lose his job as Zelda’s bodyguard. If he said too much, who knows what could happen.

Finally, he spoke. “This is the place the princess would gather materials. I went to scout it, and handled the threats accordingly.” Impa’s eyes widened in shock at hearing his voice for the first time, or perhaps from his reasoning.

“Why not send a battalion?” she demanded. “Look at the state you’re in!” 

Link paused again. “I wasn’t expecting much of a threat,” he explained, pulling some apples out of his bag and beginning to munch. “Unfortunately, I was mistaken.” This would’ve been so much easier with the Master Sword. He knew where it was too - a quick trip to Korok Forest could prove very beneficial, but many people would ask questions.

“Why at the dead of night?” she sputtered. 

“I had to stay by Zelda’s side. I’m not a spy for the Yiga Clan,” he added dryly. Impa flushed pink. The reasoning for her following him was rather obvious to Link, but clearly she thought she was being clever. He needed to keep a closer eye on her.

“I knew that!” she replied hotly. “Just… don’t do this again! And clean up those wounds!” She pulled a healing potion from her bag and shoved it towards him. Link nodded gratefully, and drank it in one gulp.

“There are more monsters up ahead,” he said after a moment. “I’m going to kill them, and then the skeletons.” He finished his apple and stood, absentmindedly wrapping a bandage over his shoulder

“Fine,” Impa huffed, crossing her arms. “But I’m coming with you.” He shrugged. With Impa’s help, all the monsters were dead before Link’s deadline. He whistled as they walked on their way back. Epona trotted up to them and stopped before Link.

“Of course your horse comes to you when you whistle,” Impa grumbled. “Can you give me a ride to where your horse was? That’s where I stopped mine.” Link nodded, hoisting Impa onto Epona. “By the way… why don’t you speak, usually?” Link did not reply, and she sighed. “I suppose I’ll respect you as a fighter, but you get on my nerves a little.” Link chuckled at that, and Impa grinned. As they reached her steed, Impa dismounted and climbed onto the other horse.

“You’re not a very good conversationalist, but you are a good person, I suppose,” Impa stated haltingly. “Very reliable. It was considerate of you to check in on the destination before Zelda arrived there, even if your methods weren’t ideal.” Link smiled. He knew it would take months before he completely won Impa over, but this was a good start. “Don’t pull stuff like that again though!”

He certainly would, but it was nice to know that Impa cared, at least a little.

The next day passed with little to know issues, and Zelda began making plans to depart for Divine Beast Vah Ruta. If they were traveling with Impa, Zelda would have more protection. Still, monsters were brewing in Zora territory. A lynel was simple for him to handle, with or without the sword. Still, he preferred the security of it.

He was lost in these thoughts as he and Zelda studied in the library. It took several times before he realized Zelda had been calling his name. He looked up from his book about monsters in Zora territory. It was often that Zelda addressed him directly: she preferred ignoring him. Zelda studied his face, then nodded at the book he was reading. “Do you think we’ll be attacked?” 

Link gave it a thought. On one hand, he was constantly prepared for attack, even now. But he also knew that there would be a battle in Zora territory. If he confirmed that he thought they would be attacked, would that alter fate? Would more people die?

Zelda sighed when he said nothing. “Your silence is… something I do not understand. I don’t suppose you’ll reply to that either.” Link did not, but his heart ached at Zelda’s melancholy expression. “I was going to ask if you thought Princess Mipha was a good candidate for a pilot. I hear she’s the most powerful healer in Hyrule, and her skills with a spear are legendary.”

Link nodded in confirmation.

“Do you know her?” Zelda asked. He nodded. “Personally?” Another nod. “I suppose she met you while you were stationed in Zora territory.” Another nod. “Do you know her very well?” He shook his head no. He had only met her a couple times, but they were childhood friends. 

Through a process of Link nodding or shaking his head, Zelda figured out that Link had fought monsters in their territory before, was injured, and healed by Mipha. He could confirm both her healing abilities and spearmanship.

Zelda sighed as she finished taking notes and closed her journal. “I just hope it’s enough.”


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Zelda, and Impa arrive at the Zora Domain. Link fights off a lynel, and is confronted and comforted by Mipha. Impa is beginning to be suspicious of Link.

They had been traveling on horseback for a little over a day. Link really missed the automatic teleportation of Sheikah Slates. He wondered when Purah would figure it out. For now, he was on Epona, Zelda riding behind him, and Impa behind her.

Link fought to keep his eyes open as he popped some of the caffeinated trail mix he had brought into his mouth. As Impa fell asleep each night, he would sneak out to scout their trail, defeating any monsters he saw. The blood moon wasn’t for another couple weeks, so he didn’t have to worry about that at least. 

He had to keep Zelda safe, no matter the cost. He had to save as many lives as possible until he figured out how to stop the calamity. This was his secret oath to himself, one he would never break.

Link knew they were nearing the Zora Domain soon. He touched his sword briefly - he hadn’t been able to scout out this far last night. He held up a hand, signifying Zelda and Impa to stop.

Link dismounted from Epona, nodded back at Impa. He walked carefully from the forest into the open beach. Just as he suspected, lizalfos had overrun the area. He gazed up the path to the Zora: that, too, was overrun with beasts. He silently cursed and returned to Epona and Impa.

“Well? What’s the verdict?” Impa demanded. Link said nothing and pulled the ingredients he had packed for lunch, nodding at Impa and Zelda. It was fairly simple, nuts and greens combined in some sort of salad. He gave Impa and Zelda their portions before signifying them to stay while he went on ahead.

“Are there monsters up there? Link?!” Impa shouted after him as he turned away. Zelda’s soft voice said something he couldn’t quite understand, and Impa added, “If you’re not back in thirty minutes we’re continuing up the trail.

Thirty minutes. Very convenient.

Link didn’t bother sneaking up. In his armor, it was hard to. Instead, he shot the lizalfos from a distance with his bow, weakening them before finishing them off with his sword. Occasionally he hit an electric chuchu or bombs and took a few out at once. His injuries were few, but occasionally one shocked him before he could attack.

For the sake of quickness, he cut a direct path to the trail up to the Zora Domain. From there, there seemed to be only more and more lizalfos. Despite his efficiency, he had barely made any progress up the mountain when he saw Impa and Zelda trotting toward him on their horses. Epona followed behind.

“There sure are a lot of monsters,” Impa muttered. “How come the Zora haven’t finished them off?”

“Many of these beasts fight with electricity,” Zelda reminded her. “It’s harder for them to attack. Besides, the Zora mainly travel by water.” She gestured to the river next to them. “They have no trouble making their way up.”

Impa groaned, dismounting from her horse. “You stay on Storm,” she told Zelda. “Link and I will take care of the monsters on our way up.” She gave Link a wary glance, no doubt thinking of the night she had followed him. He stared back coolly, revealing nothing in his gaze. Impa made a face as she and Link took their positions on either side of Zelda.

Link remained silent for most of the journey. Impa and Zelda chatted, talking of a thousand different nothings. Every now and then, they’d come across a horde of monsters, and Impa would join Link in fighting them off.

By the time they had arrived at the Zora Domain, it was nearly dark. They were tired, sore, and in dire need of rest. When they had finally climbed the last of the stairs, they found Mipha standing there.

“Princess Zelda,” Mipha bowed. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Zelda assured her, mimicking her bow. Impa bowed quickly, and Link simply nodded. Inside, he grieved. Many suspected that Mipha had died after the calamity arose: why else would the Divine Beasts not have helped?

“I have come to show you to your rooms,” Mipha explained. “My father has already turned in for the night, or he would’ve greeted you himself.” She gestured for them to follow as she led them towards the castle.

“It is quite alright,” Zelda said quickly. After several moments of agonizing silence, she added, “I trust you know what we are here to request?”

Mipha nodded. “I am honored you would consider me to be your pilot, and would gladly accept.” Her voice dropped and her steps faltered for a moment. “But it is my father you must convince. He is worried for my safety. I am already convinced,” she added before Zelda could try and make her argument. Mipha turned back and smiled. “You can discuss it with him in the morning. For now, you must rest.”

Zelda opened her mouth, then closed it again. Finally, she spoke again. “Thank you for your hospitality.” She shot Impa a glance, who quickly repeated her words.

“Of course. You are an honored guest,” Mipha told her, leading them through a winding hallway, then up a staircase. “Your rooms are down this hall,” she explained. “Each of you have a room, and mine is fourth. You may come to me if you have any concerns.” She bowed once more. “With that, I bid you goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Princess Mipha,” Zelda bowed, stepped inside the first room. Impa left for the second, until it was just Link and Mipha. They stood outside his room for a few moments. Link knew Mipha wanted to say something - knew what she would say. He had played this conversation through in his head many times. Then again, the original conversation took place in the morning, and nights were for saying things you couldn’t in the morning.

“Link…” Mipha whispered. “What happened to you?”

He blinked. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. Mipha was supposed to comment on how he had changed, but still had his kind soul. Mention how he was powerful and destined for greatness, ask if he had any regrets. Did he really look that different from the boy he’d been last time he had this conversation? He glanced at his reflection in a glass window. He looked as he always had… but did Mipha see something he didn’t? Was there something there he hadn’t noticed.

“You have the look of a soldier,” she mused sadly, her hand curling towards his cheek. She hesitated, pulling her hand away. “But the war hasn’t even begun. Your soul aches for something that has not yet come to pass.” When he was silent, her hands lit with healing magic. Her eyes grew wide as she realized he was injured. “Was the path here that treacherous?” she muttered, turning him around and pressing her hands to the armor of his back. The injury from the battle with the guardian was still fresh. Though he had drank a healing potion, and bandaged it, it was still a deep wound.

“Mipha-” he tried, but Mipha ushered inside of his room, shutting the door with a soft click. She sat him down on a simple chair next to a desk, and triggered her magic.

The relief was instant, just as it had been all those years ago, when he first experienced Mipha’s healing. His skin patched itself up on his back and all of the other wounds he had received. By the time he was fully healed, Mipha looked drained, but determined.

“How did you get this injured?” she asked, her voice laced with concern. Link looked away, feeling guilty. Mipha huffed. “You may be stronger now, with experience from many battles… but you’re still the same reckless boy!”

“It has to be me,” Link said suddenly. He’d like to think it was a spur of the moment decision, but it wasn’t. Rather, it was all the words he had kept inside. Words he had planned, words he had thought to himself on repeat. 

“Why?” Mipha’s voice broke, and she took several steps away. The guilt intensified, flooding his mind.  _ It has to be me. I’m the only one who knows,  _ he reminded himself.

“I’m the only one who can,” Link said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. His words sounded crude. He had not yet attained the Master Sword, but he knew his fate. He knew the future. His fate.  _ The  _ fate, of all of Hyrule. And he had to be the one to change it.

Even if he wasn’t sure how.

“Link, you don’t have to fight alone!” Mipha pleaded, clasping her hands together. “I know I’m not… I’m not as strong as you, but I will fight by your side!”

Link had mourned for Mipha. It was likely that all the champions had died, and he had mourned. His heart ached for something that had not yet come to pass. For something he knew would. Of course, he had mourned for Urbosa, for Daruk, even Revali.

But it was Mipha who’s death he regretted most. Who’s death consumed him, for reasons he could not disclose. His oldest friend. The friend he had pushed away as he focused on his work, as he silenced his voice.

The friend he was doing the same to now, and he hated it.

Link could not find the words to tell her this. He opened his mouth, begging his mind to give him something, anything. But nothing came to him. He closed his mouth and looked away.

“Please get some rest,” he said at last. As Mipha left, he added, “We will fight many battles together, in the future.”

Her sad smile stayed in his thoughts long after she left. Still, he knew what he must do, as much as it would hurt her. He grabbed his sword and looked out the window. The drop from here to the lake below wasn’t terrible. He would survive, but not in this armor.

Link quickly changed into the lighter armor he had brought with him, made of hide and cloth. He gripped his sword and shield, looking out the window. Guards would no doubt be patrolling the hallways, and ask questions. Questions he could not answer.

So he steeled his nerves and dived, down into the darkness of the night.

Falling was easy. Falling was hearing the wind rush in his ears. Feeling his stomach drop, his eyes water. Seeing the water rush towards him, knowing it would be moments before he crashing into it. Yet every moment lasted an eternity.

The impact was difficult. The pressure in his ears, the weight of the sword and shield dragging him down. Air escaped his mouth, forming precious bubbles that rose to the surface. He fought the lure of the deep in long strides, pulling himself to the surface. When he resurfaced, he gasped for air. He was alive, he was alright.

Something touched his shoulder.

Link instinctively grabbed the thing and yanked it over him, sinking further in the water to better flip it. As soon as it had been pulled over his shoulder, no doubt confused, he prepared to shove it under the surface with his lags and race for the shore. Before he could, whatever it was turned to face him.

_ Mipha?  _

“Are you alright?” Mipha asked him quickly, and this time didn’t hesitate in pressing her hands to his cheeks. They lit up as she searched for injuries. When she found none, Mipha pulled Link towards her. “I’m taking you to shore.”

He didn’t argue. He needed to get to shore, anyway. With Mipha pulling him, they arrived at shore shortly. Link shivered in the cold, but it wasn’t terrible. He’d start running soon, and warm right up.

“What are you doing?” Mipha demanded. “Do you know how worried I was when I saw that you’d jumped?” Link was shaking off water, squeezing and twisting the cloth on his armor. “Link!”

He looked up, studying her face. Mipha must have jumped while he was underwater, explaining why he didn’t hear her. Her face was equal parts angry and concerned. “I’m fine,” he said shortly, and began to walk towards the lynel.

He knew that it had been terrorizing the Zora for a while, as had the monsters on the path up to it. Because they attacked using electricity, it was extremely difficult for them to battle the monsters. As such, he was also aware that the monsters would attack during his stay here, and that many Zora would be injured.

So he was off to slay it.

“Link, where are you  _ going?” _ Mipha demanded, chasing after him.

“To kill the lynel,” he replied. Mipha stopped out of shock, allowing him to get ahead of him. She jogged to catch up. 

“You can’t!”

“I can and I will.”

“Link, be sensible!” Mipha jumped in front of him, grabbing his arms. “You can’t fight a lynel off by yourself!” He stepped around her. “Link! Link, you can’t!” She continued begging with him as he made his way up the mountain, until eventually she stood directly in front of his path, blocking it with her spear.

“Mipha,” Link said patiently. “The lynel uses shock arrows. I know it hurts the Zora much more than Hylians.” She flinched at that, and he continued. “I’ve taken on a lynel by myself in the past. It’ll be simple.”

“You  _ can’t!” _ She pleaded. “At least let me fight by your side. Let me help you!” Mipha grabbed his hands, looking imploringly into his eyes. Link thought of the past.

_ “What of the Divine Beasts?” Zelda asked Impa, a lifetime ago.. Impa coughed, and blood spurted out. Their brief shelter in the fort wasn’t going to last - Link could tell from the shaking walls, the blasting of Guardian lasers outside. _

_ “They’re… reports say that they have been dormant.” Link brought out a bandage and began wrapping Impa’s heavily bleeding arm as she spoke. “Some… even turned red.” _

_ Link stopped. Red? Corrupted by Ganon’s power? It had been but a day since the calamity was activated. _

_ “Which ones?” Zelda asked, her voice breaking. Link glanced at her to see her hands shaking, tears welling in her eyes. _

_ “Vah Naboris was the first…” Zelda shut her eyes tight, and Impa looked pained. “And then Vah Ruta. There are reports saying Vah Rudania and Vah Medoh have begun flashing red as well., but those two for sure.” _

_ Mipha, Link’s oldest friend. _

_ Urbosa, Zelda’s oldest friend. _

_ Zelda hugged Link and cried. Her tears stained his uniform, and he stared into his reflection on the sword. The sword that could not protect those he cared about. Link stayed with Zelda, brushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and stood. _

_ “Link?” Zelda grabbed his hand. “Link, please. Don’t go out there. I can’t lose you too. I can’t…” she sobbed, and pulled him close to her. “Please, Link.” _

_ “You won’t lose me,” Link promised. He dropped her hand and nodded at Impa before stepping outside, facing the onslaught of guardians. _

_ As he fought, he screamed. He screamed as loud as he could, but not from his injuries. _

“You could get hurt,” Link told Mipha. He wouldn’t allow another death. “I won’t.”

But before Mipha could dispute him, Link heard the familiar buzzing of a lynel’s electric arrows. He tackled Mipha to the ground, barely missing the arrow as it crashed to the ground where they had just been. Mipha gasped, and Link gritted his teeth. He ran up the rest of the trail and into the clearing, where he saw the lynel. 

Link tightened his grip on the sword, and the lynel rushed towards him, swinging it’s bat.

At the last possible moment, Link lept out of the way, delivering several counter attacks. The lynel grunted in pain, and he lept away. It rushed at him again, and once more he lept out of the way, this time spinning himself and the sword in a circle. He used that moment to jump in the air and slam his sword into the lynel’s leg.

The lynel howled in pain and moved into defensive. It launched several arrows at him, a couple he narrowly avoided. As he recovered from dodging an electric arrow, the lynel hit him from behind, sneaking up on him in the dark.

_ “Link!”  _ Mipha cried as he flew through the air. His shoulder screamed in pain, and he dropped his shield. Link skidded onto the dirt, glaring at the lynel as it rushed him once more.

He dodged, stabbing his sword deep into it’s leg. The lynel grunted but raised it’s club, ready to finish him off. Link knew he’d have to sacrifice his weapon in order to survive. He cursed, wishing he had the master sword.

But before any of that could happen, Mipha’s spear impaled the lynel’s arm. It howled in pain and dropped the club, allowing Link to drag his sword through it’s flesh. He yanked it out and gave the lynel one final blow.

It dropped to the ground, dead.

“Link! You’re hurt,” Mipha gasped. She reached towards him, and the pain in his shoulder eased. Link frowned, noting how exhausted Mipha looked. She had healed him twice, it was late, and she had fought against a lynel. He didn’t blame her.

“Come on. The lynel is dead.” Link picked up Mipha easily and began to walk away. Mipha said nothing, just closed her eyes. Their trail was lit by the moon, which shone dimly overhead. He managed to sneak into the castle, dropping a sleeping Mipha off in her room. He paused at the doorway, then retreated into his own room.

It seemed merely moments after he closed his eyes, he woke up. Sunlight streamed in through the room, and Link sighed. He got changed and stood at his post outside Zelda’s room until she, too, awoke. From there, Impa was dragged out of her room to join them, and they made their way to the throne room.

“King Dorephan,” Zelda bowed. Impa and Link mimicked her stance. “I come here to humbly ask your aid… and for a Champion of your people.”

King Dorephan inclined his head. “You shall receive my aid,” he rumbled. “I am no fool to think that Calamity Ganon will not return. Monsters have… had been terrorizing my people.” He shot a suspecting glance at Link, but Link remained silent. “And a Champion of the Zora… to pilot Vah Ruta…” he trailed off. “I suspect you wish for my daughter, princess Mipha.”

“Her spearmanship is unmatched, your majesty,” Zelda explained. “We would be… very grateful for her and your help. I know that she can bring pride to the Zora people.”

“My daughter is the Zora’s pride and joy.” He narrowed his eyes at Zelda. “But she is just that, and very precious to me. I do not wish for her to get injured.” 

“Your majesty-” Zelda pleaded.

“Father,” a voice said, cutting Zelda off. Everyone turned to see Mipha as she strode into the room. “I wish to join Princess Zelda.”

“Mipha-” the king tried.

“Our people have been threatened by these monsters for far too long,” Mipha continued, her voice certain. She glanced at Link for a single moment, almost too quickly for him to pick up on. “We must stand and fight, and who better than me to lead us? You know I’m the strongest of the Zora other than you, and my healing could be life saving on the battlefield. Please, father. I wish to fight.”

King Dorphan looked pained. “So long as you promise me you’ll return to us safely,” he said at last.

“I promise,” Mipha nodded, bowing.

The group stayed for a while longer before getting ready for departure a little after lunch. Link was finishing packing when he heard the door click open to his room.

“You went out and fought a lynel last night,” Impa accused. Link turned to see her, crossing her arms. “I heard some Zora talking about how it magically stopped attacking, then they went up and it was dead.”

Link remained silent, packing the rest of his things away and slinging it in a bag over his shoulder.

“And I saw you and Mipha talking last night,” she added, pacing around the room. “She probably healed your wounds.” When Link continued to be silent, she huffed and stopped in front of him. “Why?”

“There were monsters. I took care of them.” Link’s words were short and straight to the point. “I can’t leave the princess’s side during the day, so I took care of it at night.”

Impa huffed. “Jerk. Quit making sense when all your actions are so confusing.” He smiled ever so slightly, and Impa looked pleased. “And I thought I told you to stop doing stuff like this!”

“Would you rather I left the Zora to fight the lynel?” he asked politely.

“Yes!” she huffed, then considered her words. “I mean no, but… but you have to take care of yourself too! Besides, how’d you even know there was a lynel there? I did some snooping today and found out it moved there recently, so you couldn’t have read about it. I doubt Mipha would’ve told you; she knows you well enough to know that you’d fight it on your own, I’d say. And! To top it all off! There were exponentially less monsters at the beginning of every day when we’re traveling. You go ahead at night to scout ahead, don’t you?”

Link shrugged. It seemed the best option. Impa groaned. “I know you do! Don’t lie to me.”

“If I do?” he challenged.

“Well… it’s strange! You’re strange!” Impa crossed her arms. “You know more than you should about where monsters and guardians and stuff are. You knew there’d be a guardian where we were searching for supplies, didn’t you? And you knew it’d be active.”

Link shrugged again.

“You’re not evil, but something’s up with you.” Impa squinted at Link. “Don’t you forget that I’ve disposed of many threats to the princess,” she added lowly, a dagger suddenly appearing in her hand. She twirled it between her fingers, a warningin her eyes. She backed away slowly before turning and running smack into the door. “Fu… princess!” Zelda’s head appeared as she slowly opened the door.

“I came to see if you were ready,” Zelda said slowly. She peered into the room, catching sight of Link. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Impa said quickly. “Link was just taking too long to pack so I went to see if he was done.”

“Right…” Zelda trailed off. She nodded at Link. “I guess we’re ready to go then?”

Link nodded in confirmation. When Zelda left the room, Impa gave him a final glance before following her. Link rolled his eyes and exited.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst in this one. Whoops lmao. Let me know what you think!


	3. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa, Zelda, and Link stop at Purah’s research facility for an update on the Sheikah slate. Link decides whether or not to speak to Zelda, then overhears her conversing with Impa.

“Remind me again of why we’re stopping at your sister’s research… place?” Zelda asked Impa. It was quite evident that she was excited about it, but trying to restrain herself. It was clear her father’s words still echoed in her mind.

“She figured out some sort of Sheikah Slate thing and wants to add it I think?” Impa shook her head. “I received a  _ very  _ confusing message by bird last night.” She reached into her bag and began rustling through it. “Behold! It says… uh…  _ why does her handwriting look so terrible…  _ uh… something about Sheikah Slate… and the princess… and locating things?” Her brows pressed together in confusion. “Yeah… something like that.”

This did not ease Zelda’s concerns. Despite her attitude, she was brimming with excitement. Link knew she was more invested in technology than anyone. A tinge of annoyance arose within him, directed at the king. His daughter was clearly gifted when it came to tech, but he practically forbade her from doing anything with it. Impa gave him a wary glance, as if she were afraid he would tell the king.

One thing he and Impa certainly had in common was loyalty to Zelda.

“It says on the map that we should arrive there soon… and then we can turn around and take a path to the Gorons… of course, we’ll have to stock up on fireproof elixirs,” Zelda muttered, squinting at the Sheikah Slate. “We’ll get there soon… I already said that… considering how long it’ll take to visit Purah, and how long it’ll take to get to Goron City and convince Daruk…”

“Princess.” Impa rode up next to Zelda and put her hand over the Sheikah Slate. “Everything’s fine! It’s not like we’re on a time crunch… besides, our travel time has been kept to a minimum!” As much as he wanted Zelda to relax, Link kind of agreed with her. Zelda’s seventeenth birthday wasn’t  _ soon,  _ per se _ ,  _ but it was this year. He needed to figure out a way to stop Calamity Ganon and help Zelda trigger her powers.

“Relax, princess.” Impa smiled reassuringly. “We’re almost there. Besides, you’ve worked with my sister loads of times.” She shot a look at Link. “Everyone on this trip knows how vital your research is, and knows you’re doing your best to unlock your powers.” Zelda stiffened, perhaps a little stunned that Impa could accurately pinpoint her worries. She also shot a nervous glance at Link, who internally sighed.

_ I have as much disdain for the king as you do. _

“I…” Zelda started.

“Look we’re there!” Impa interrupted. She pointed at the research lab up ahead. Many of Sheikah looked up as they arrived, their eyes undoubtedly resting on the princess. Zelda looked uncomfortable. They dismounted, and one led their horses away.

“I’d be careful if I were you,” Impa advised Link as they reached the door to the research lab. “I don’t think you’ve met my sister before, but she…” Her lack of words to describe Purah spoke volumes. Not that Link needed a warning: he had met Purah many times, including today.

“Purah is an asset to the kingdom,” Zelda reminded them. “A genius.”

“A mad one,” Impa pointed out, and swung the door open. A crash sounded immediately, and metal piece flew towards Zelda. Impa caught it just before it hit the princess, and glare into the room.

“Impa!” Purah scolded without looking up. She put down her tools and the strange Sheikah Slate-looking thing. “How many times do I have to tell you to kno…” her eyes settled on Zelda. “Princess! It’s great to see you! I’ve missed having a research partner as capable as you!” She ran over, flinging her arms around Zelda.

“Wow. Thanks for the warm welcome,” Impa said dryly. Purah stuck her tongue out as she released Zelda. “Anyway, we’re here because you said you had an update on the Sheikah Slate?”

“So serious,” Purah huffed. She leaned towards Zelda and whispered, “She’s always been like this.” Zelda giggled, causing Impa’s face to blush a bright red. “I know why you’re here. I sent for you and  _ everything.  _ But first! Dinner. No one here knows how to cook, so…” Purah finally noticed Link. “Oh! A new one? I have to say, between him and the princess, you have-”

“Shut your mouth!” Impa scolded, her face getting impossibly redder. She took a moment to compose herself. “Purah, if you want dinner, we can prepare something for you.”

Purah raised her brows. “You can cook?” Impa glared at Purah, then at Zelda, who tried to disguise her laugh as a cough.

She sighed. “I was talking about Link. He’s made a couple meals for us so far, and they’ve all been delicious.” She glanced his way. “You’d be fine with that, right?” He nodded in confirmation. Most of the time his cooking was divine, but occasionally it got a little dubious.

“Fabulous. Princess, you can help me with the Sheikah Slate.” Purah didn’t bother giving Impa orders, but she didn’t seem to mind. Link headed outside to gather food and hunt game.

It was bustling outside, as usual. Before the reset - for that was what he was calling his going back in time - he had visited several times. Even fought battles here. His fists clenched, and he tapped his sword. Again, there was no call, there was no warm buzz of magic.

Link gathered mushrooms in silence. People stopped to stare at him a couple times. This was the part he hated the most. Despite the security of the sword, Link couldn’t stand the stares that came with it. The pros and cons of being a powerful soldier, of being the holder of such a sword. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two Sheikah soldiers whispering.

Were they talking about him? Or perhaps the princess? The champions? The researchers? Were they  _ spies?  _ They were leaving now, but where? To the Yiga clan? Link forced himself to calm down - he had already squished several mushrooms. It would be fine, they were probably just regular soldiers. But what if they weren’t? What if they were here to kill Zelda, or Impa, or Purah?

What if they were leaving to kill Mipha? 

_ You’re being paranoid,  _ he told himself. He inhaled and exhaled deeply several times. Everything was fine. He knew what would happen today. He would make dinner, Impa, Zelda and Purah would chat and fix the slate. Zelda would argue to leave, but Purah would insist they stayed and leave for Daruk in the morning. Link would make some fireproof elixirs. Everything would be fine.

Everything was the same. He hadn’t changed a thing. It was fine, wasn’t it? They would recruit all the champions first, and then… then what? What would he change? Despite his best attempts, he hadn’t figured out a way to stop Ganon from returning. He would have to be at the castle when Calamity Ganon awoke. At least he knew when that was. Before that, he would kill every guardian around the castle… but Calamity Ganon could create more. And what was he supposed to do in the meantime? He needed to be more prepared, he needed Zelda’s power.

Link nearly dropped all of his mushrooms. Before the reset, Zelda’s power had been unlocked because he had been in extreme danger. Nearly dead. Could that work again? 

It would be risky. But perhaps Link could arrange something. Could charge in to every battle… but Zelda would have to be nearby. How could be manage it? Then again, if he actually died, there would be no one to protect her. To protect all of the champions from whatever took over their Divine Beasts.

He needed to think.

Link pulled out his bow, and walked to the nearby forest. Waiting for a bird to fly by, or perhaps a deer. Anything, really. He wasn’t picky about what kind of game. But the woods were quiet, and he soon got bored. 

_ Crack! _

Link whirled around and let the arrow fly. His heart pounded. He didn’t know if it was game or an attacker, but either way they would be dead.

“Ow! Fu… it’s me and the princess, dumba…” Link lowered his bow and set his sights on Impa and Zelda. Both had avoided getting killed, but Impa’s coat had been ripped. The arrow had nicked her arm, but nothing more. “I like this coat!”

... _ or  _ it could be Zelda and Impa. He should’ve assumed it was one of them. Impa glared. “We came to see if you had finished gathering for dinner. Purah had a little… accident in the lab, and it got all smoky.”

“Thank you for making dinner for all of us,” Zelda said, giving Impa a strange look that Link couldn’t decipher. “I appreciate everything you’ve done on the journey thus far.” Link smiled. He could enjoy the quiet friendship with Zelda before he got the sword, at least. That was one plus. “But… might I ask why all of the mushrooms are… mutated?” Zelda guestured to the mushrooms he had squeezed that sat on the ground. Link stared at the stack, supposing perhaps he should have set down the mushrooms before his paranoia kicked in and he tensed up.

He shrugged.

Impa sighed before turning to Zelda. “Do you wanna practice your archery? I’m sure you could catch us a bird or two.” Zelda’s face lit up. Link smiled as Impa handed Zelda her bow and began to instruct her. It was clear Zelda was completely comfortable with Impa, and that the feeling was mutual. Link couldn’t help but feel like an outsider.

“Link!” Impa barked. He almost jumped, and remembered she had technically been a commanding officer. She guestured toward him to come closer. “You’re better at a bow than I am. Come check out her form.”

Or maybe he just  _ felt  _ like an outsider, and they weren’t treating him that way.

Zelda held her breath as Link inspected her. Unsurprisingly, Impa had done a good job setting her up, and there wasn’t much to correct. He pointed to her feet and took up a more stable pose, which she mimicked.

Zelda knocked an arrow, and let it fly.

It was clear this wasn’t her first time handling a bow. She managed to strike the branch she was aiming for, but it was more towards the trunk than she was aiming. Still, Link was proud. As Impa congratulated Zelda, Link went to fetch the arrow.

As soon as he pulled it out of the tree, he heard Impa behind him. “Why haven’t you spoken to the princess yet?” she asked quietly. “She’ll keep quiet if thats what you want, and I’ve heard you speak.”

Link shrugged. Impa seemed unsatisfied. “C’mon. I know you care about her - it’s obvious. Besides, she feels… she’d be happier if you spoke from time to time.”

Link blinked. He didn’t expect his silence to weigh on Zelda. It was true he hadn’t spoken to her, and had conversed with her before the reset, but he needed time to think. His silence was symbolic more than anything.

Zelda represented wisdom, beyond her years.

Zelda represented power, the power he would witness before he passed, the power of a god.

Zelda represented courage, the courage to try her hardest, to leap in front of Link in those final moments knowing her power slumbered.

Zelda represented the future. That future, where the two of them and Impa were the only survivors. The future in which she was the last thing he saw. The future he had to protect her from - protect them all from. His silence meant he wouldn’t reveal anything. His silence meant… meant he wasn’t ready to face that future.

He supposed the entire thing didn’t make much sense. He would never blame Zelda for the way things turned out, but her silhouette fading as he fell through death’s doorstep-

She didn’t deserve his silence.

He watched her take another shot, this time striking a nearby apple off of a branch. Zelda’s face broke into a grin, and Impa gave her a thumbs up.

“Good hit,” he said quietly. Zelda’s eyes went wide as she heard him speak for the first time. Impa’s did as well - perhaps surprised he had listened to her so soon. But Zelda’s grin grew as she thanked him.

He could save this future.

But it didn’t all come down to him. It came down to Zelda.

  
  


Link sat on the rooftop of the research lab, staring towards the south. Down there was where Mipha stayed, undoubtedly getting used to the Divine Beasts controls. He wondered breifly if she thought of him.

“Are you alright, princess?” Impa’s voice brought him from his thoughts. He glanced below him and saw that Impa and Zelda were sitting on a bench outside. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but if he just said nothing or acted like he couldn’t hear them…

“Why do you ask?” Zelda questioned. Her voice was defensive, Link noted. He refused to look at them, but imagined her crossing her arms. “Do I not seem fine?”

“Princess…”

Zelda sighed. “I feel like I’m going behind my father’s back. He instructed me to… to stay focused on my training, and I  _ am,  _ but…” she trailed off.

“He… is a complicated man,” Impa hedged. “But what you’re doing here is good work,  _ productive  _ work. You  _ are  _ helping, princess, and he shouldn’t expect more from you.”

“I-”

“No buts. I mean it!” Zelda chuckled, and Impa sounded indignant. “I’m serious!”

“Thank you, Impa.” Zelda’s voice dropped, so Link couldn’t hear what she said next. There was a beat of silence, then two. Both of them began speaking quietly, too quietly for Link to hear. He sighed. It wasn’t his conversation, anyway. He stared off in to the sunset until he heard them speak louder.

“I would do anything for you, princess,” Impa stated. The sincerity in Impa’s voice is what shocked Link. He hadn’t really gotten close with Impa. They had talked more in his week of being here than they ever had before the reset. In fact, there was only one converasation he could really recall.

_ “She passed out in the Spring of Courage and you just let her?!” Impa demanded. Link frowned. That hadn’t been the case - Zelda had refused to leave until Link made her. Urbosa could account for it - she had carried Zelda to the village nearby, where they made her rest. But it was clear Impa was furious. _

_ “Answer me! You just let her?! You should know more than anyone that she gives her all every day!” Impa glared. “Say something. I know you can. I know you want to.” _

_ “She refused to leave,” Link said stiffly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted to make her leave. She simply wouldn’t.  _

_ “So stand up to her! She wouldn’t… god damn this.” Impa clenched her fists tightly. “Link, please. I know you care about her. Don’t let her ruin herself to please her father.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “Promise me.” _

_ “I promise.” _

_ “I’ll hold you to that,” Impa told him, dead serious. “And if you break that promise, you’ll have me to answer to.” _

“I know,” Zelda replied softly. Link knew Impa meant those words - Impa never had any reservations when it came to protecting Zelda. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Link swallowed, and tapped his sword.

“You’ll never have to do without me,” Impa assured her. “I promise.” Knowing what he knew, Link hoped that was a promise she would be able to keep. “Everything will be fine.”

“I hope so.” Zelda sounded unsure.

“I know so, princess.” There was a pause, and it was clear there was some sort of nonverbal exchange. “It has to be… Zelda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’ve planned out more of the story so I’ve changed the book summary a bit and some of the tags, so be sure to check that out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
